Like, it's Christmas!
by Lumoa
Summary: "There! Don't we look, like, so cute!" Feliks smirked, and suddenly Toris felt a tug around his neck as Feliks tugged on the scarf, pulling Toris down to his level so he could place a quick kiss on Toris's lips.  A fluffy PolandxLithuania fic.


**Merry Christmas!**

"Oh, Liet! Look over there! Like, see? Totally awesome coat!"  
"I-I'm not sure, if it would suit you w-well, Feliks."  
"What? It would! Like, totally!"

Toris sighed and his face became almost comical with the small amount of frustration mixed with amusement mixed on his face. His best friend for pretty much his entire life, and boyfriend now for three years, Feliks had dragged him out shopping on Christmas Eve. Most shops were closed by now but yet Feliks was still finding some that were opened a little later.

It wasn't that Toris wasn't enjoying spending time with Feliks; it was just that he would rather spend it looking at the now falling snow from the inside of their apartment rather than the freezing cold outside.

"Liet! Come quick, I swear this outfit was, like, made for me!" Feliks sudden squeal brought Toris's gaze over to a window where Feliks was looking at…skirts and polo shirts.

"Isn't it…uh, well a little too cold for skirts?" Toris was used to Feliks cross dressing, ever since he could remember Feliks was constantly trying on female clothing, and sometimes making Toris join him.

Feliks just pouted for a moment before his eyes caught something else in another store window and suddenly he was off again, Toris trailing behind him, apologizing silently to the few other last minute shoppers who were shoved aside when Feliks ran in front of them.

"I totally want that scarf!" Feliks exclaimed. Toris, as was his duty, took a look at the red scarf before giving Feliks a soft smile and saying, "Isn't that a big long for just one person?" Feliks shook his head, and beamed at Toris. "No way! It's perfect! Wait here a moment!" And before Toris could blink twice, Feliks was in the store and grabbing the long scarf off the mannequin modeling it. Toris watched as Feliks flung the scarf at the slightly startled female cashier, who quickly rang it up (obviously wanting to get Feliks out so she could close the shop). Feliks bounded outside, and ripping the tag off the scarf he quickly wound one end around his neck before wrapping the other end around Toris's neck.

"There! Don't we look, like, so cute!" Feliks smirked, and suddenly Toris felt a tug around his neck as Feliks tugged on the scarf, pulling Toris down to his level so he could place a quick kiss on Toris's lips.

Toris quickly pulled back, blushing slightly. Feliks only smiled and moved forward, humming a Christmas tune. Toris, not wanting to be choked by the scarf now tying him and Feliks together, hurriedly followed.

They continued walking slowly down the cobblestone path, Feliks occasionally pulling Toris to other shops, but mainly just walking calmly through the area as the few people around them finally dispersed as time ticked on. Toris noticed it had gotten so late that all the shops were now closed. Frowning slightly, Toris glanced at Feliks. Why where they still outside when there was nothing left to do?

Toris blinked as the shops stopped suddenly and he and Feliks suddenly found themselves standing in front of an empty skating rink.

The skating rink wasn't anything big or fancy, it was just a nice small rink that had a few seats and a small boxed in area, that really looked like a small hut, with speakers on top of it for playing music. The entire place was decorated with holly, lights, and a few small Christmas trees with little white lights sprinkled over them. Adding the snow, the entire scene was quite beautiful.

"Um, Feliks?" Toris looked down as he felt the scarf slip off his shoulders and Feliks suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Come on Liet! Let's skate!" Feliks bounded up to the hut, and producing a key from inside his pocket he slipped in before coming out a couple seconds later holding two pairs of skates. He handed one pair to Toris before quickly shucking off his own shoes and placing on his skates, which Toris noted with some amusement, were pink.

Feliks stood up and looked at Toris, who was continually just standing there and holding his pair of skates.

"Well?" Feliks asked.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be doing this?" Toris looked at Feliks, frowning slightly.

Feliks huffed, "Of course! I made sure to rent this place for the night and everything! I even have some music to play while we skate! Now, like, go on and get your skates on while I start up the music!" Feliks headed off back into the little hut and Toris just gave a small shrug before putting on his skates. Less coordinated than Feliks, Toris wobbled a bit on his skates as he made his way over to the rink, stepping carefully on the rubber mats placed out for convenience.

Toris carefully held onto the sides of the skating rink as he made his way onto the ice. He had been skating before but he wasn't exactly the best, so it helped him to hold onto the sides as he got his ice skating legs back.

_SWEET EMOTION_

_SWEET EMOTION_

Toris almost laughed as the song by Aerosmith came on, slightly ruining the peaceful atmosphere. Although most people would have thought it strange for Feliks to play this song first on the majestic night of Christmas Eve, Toris knew his boyfriend well. Ever since they were little both of them had been in love with the band. They agreed pretty much all songs made by artists today stunk compared to the level of amazingness set by Aerosmith. Sweet Emotion was especially a favorite of theirs, and in fact had been the song that Feliks had used to tell Toris that he loved him. Now that had been a strange night, Feliks had been so nervous Toris was worried Feliks was going to tell him he had some deathly sickness. It was with happiness mixed with slight relief that Toris had accepted Feliks question of them two dating.

Toris gave Feliks a small smile as the blonde skated gracefully out onto the ice, swiftly making his way over to Toris. Feliks offered out his hand and Toris took it, relying on Feliks to help balance him and not let him fall on his butt on the ice.

They skated for a bit, and the song was almost over before Toris realized that Feliks was acting a bit odd. The normal chatterbox Feliks was replaced with a quieter and more solemn version. This didn't settle well with Toris. He was beginning to feel nervous, and when Toris was nervous his mind tended to jump to conclusions.

What if something was wrong?

What if Toris had said something to offend Feliks by accident?

What if Feliks was breaking up with Toris?

As the song ended, Toris froze slightly, and Feliks suddenly found himself being pulled backwards as Toris stopped. Feliks winced slightly as his butt hit cold ice and he looked up sulkily into Toris's slightly paled face.

"Like, what was that for?" Feliks grouched. Toris flinched as he helped up Feliks. They were both now facing each other, with Feliks hands both in Toris's.

"F-F-Feliks…" Feliks frowned as Toris's shaky voice filled his ears. Then his eyes widened as he realized Toris's blue eyes were filling slowly with tears.

"I'm sorry Feliks! Whatever I did wrong I didn't m-mean it!" Toris rubbed at his eyes as the tears came faster. Feliks reached up to wipe the tears from his face, but they still came.

"No way! Liet…" Feliks hesitated, which was a mistake as Toris took it as confirmation that he had done something wrong.

"Feliks I'm sorry!" Toris sniffed as he began to pull his hands away from Feliks, intending to go sit down or do something besides stand there and cry. However Feliks took his pulling away as a sign that Toris was going to run away and he only gripped Toris's hands harder.

"Like, no!" Feliks shouted desperately. Toris stopped shaking, a bit surprised at his boyfriend's desperate tone.

"Um," Feliks cleared his throat as he glanced around nervously, "I was, like, hoping you would cry afterward out of happiness but this is, like, ridiculous Liet." Toris furrowed his brow in slight confusion at Feliks words, before he was shocked as Feliks got carefully down on one knee.

"Toris." Toris felt another slight shock as Feliks used his normal name and not the strange one that he had been using since they were children.

Feliks cleared his throat as he looked up into Toris's eyes, faltering slightly before starting over again, "Toris, you have made me, like, the happiest person in the world. You are always there when I need you and you really accept all my quirky traits and you even helped me paint my room pink when we were little! You've always stood by me and watched out for me, and even when we were separated in high school by that evil Ivan, you still, like, made sure to keep me safe from him. I was really happy when you said you wanted to go out with me, and we've been together our whole lives even though we've only been dating for, like, three years now, I have always loved you. I would just like to know," Feliks pulled out a small box, "would you marry me, Toris?" Feliks smiled softly as he pulled out a ring and offered it to Toris.

Toris didn't even have to wait, all his life he was used to holding back, shaking and being unsure and afraid. Maybe it was the magic of the holidays working on him, but he was suddenly grinning and Feliks felt himself being knocked to the ice again as Toris hugged him tight.

"Yes!" Toris didn't say anything else as he kissed Feliks. He felt Feliks lips move upward in a joyful smile as Feliks kissed back. Their lips continued to press together, moving in the right way and fitting together as they often had before, perfectly.

As they broke apart for a moment, Toris felt Feliks push the ring up on his finger. After another few kisses, Toris finally took a moment to look at the ring. Feliks had chosen perfectly, nothing to flashy or huge, because that wasn't Toris's style. The ring was a simple band of silver with a small diamond encrusted in the silver, surrounded by smaller light blue sapphires; they probably matched the color of Toris's eyes. The ring was gorgeous, but Toris wouldn't have cared if it had been a toy ring that was made of rubber and bright orange. The fact that Feliks had proposed and they were going to get married was good enough for Toris.

"Hey Toris~" Feliks said softly. Toris looked up to see Feliks beaming at him with so much love that it took away any cold that the weather gave.

"Yea Feliks?" Toris smiled as Feliks nuzzled him.

"Merry Christmas, mano viena tikra meilės."

**I do not own Hetalia~**

**So this was made for a friend on DA and also was based off a picture done by Alassa on Deviantart. The first three sentences are hers and I am thankful to her for letting me use her pic as inspiration and words to kick off the story! You can find the pic here- h t t p : / / a l a s s a . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 3 3 4 1 c m**

**Just take out all the spaces~**

**And Merry Christmas Everybody! 8D**


End file.
